


Sin mirar atrás

by ShippingThemAll



Category: Las Chicas del Cable | Cable Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingThemAll/pseuds/ShippingThemAll





	Sin mirar atrás

No podía permitirse mirar atrás. No cuando la vista delante de ella era tan hermosa. Carlos con su pequeño Francisco en brazos, repartiéndole besos por todo el rostro, el pequeño rubio riendo a carcajadas.

Atrás habían quedado los malos recuerdos, pero también sus amistades, sus queridas chicas del cable. Dolió dejarlas, igual que dejar a Francisco. Sin embargo, no podía rechazar la oportunidad de tener un nuevo comienzo, una vida tranquila y feliz. Y Carlos estaba ahí para ofrecerle ambos.

Casi perder al bebé le hizo ver las cosas de forma diferente, quería darle una oportunidad a la felicidad, y no podía engañarse a sí misma, Carlos era parte de esa felicidad.

Ahora, en un nuevo país, con una nueva identidad y una nueva casa. Estaba encontrando la paz que siempre había deseado, con su esposo, su pequeño y un nuevo bebé en camino.


End file.
